


Curing Aviophobia

by jenny_wren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um, sex and more sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing Aviophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This was kink meme prompt (I think, can't find it) for a world where people have public sex and Jim has sex with Bones to keep him from freaking out when they meet in the shuttle, and then some of the others join in.

The shuttle bounced twice as it lifted off from the ground. Leo screwed his eyes so tight shut that it hurt. Concentrating on the harsh sound of his breathing, he tried not to think. Once upon a time some kind soul had tried to comfort him midflight with the assurance that nearly all accidents occurred during takeoffs and landings. It had provided no comfort at all, and now every time he lurched through the atmosphere that was all he could hear.

A hand patted at his chest. 

“Holy shit,” said the beat up kid, Kirk, next to him. “You really do hate flying.”

“No kidding.” Leo gritted out between clenched teeth. The shuttle bounced again and fear tightened its grip. He shivered cold beneath his sweat. His mouth was dry and he could feel the panic inside him threatening to boil out. He wanted the sour comfort of his whiskey but he couldn’t make his fingers unclench their white-knuckle grip on the arms of the seat.

“You need to calm down, you’re gonna break something at this rate.”

There was a lot Leo wanted to say in response to that useless piece of advice but the words caught in the back of his throat. The part of his brain still functioning diagnosed an incipient panic attack. He’d recommend immediate removal from the stress causing environment. 

The shuttle dropped suddenly. Leo stopped breathing. He hung suspended for the second of free-fall. He’d scream but there wasn’t enough air. His eyes rolled wildly in their sockets.

“All right, drastic measures.”

Kirk unstrapped himself, knelt down in front of Leo and started tugging off his shoes.

Leo let him. He was desperately grateful for the distraction from the clench of terror around his chest. People would inflict the weirdest cure-alls on the flight-phobic. He’d been force-fed peppermints, smothered in blankets and had the most horrendous air crashes described to him as a sort of aversion therapy. Shoes was nothing.

Then strong fingers gripped his feet, unpeeling his socks, kneading his ankles and forcing his scrunched toes to flex. It felt so good, he couldn’t help moaning low in the back of his throat. 

Kirk looked up from his task and grinned at him. Leo flushed as he realized Kirk had heard him over the noise of the shuttle’s engines.

The hands left him and he was desperate enough to beg for them back if only he could unclamp his jaw to speak. Kirk sat up on his heels and reached for Leo’s belt.

“Hnnng,” was all Leo could manage as he instinctively lurched back into his seat.

“Hey,” Kirk was all sunny smiles and Leo was so fucking jealous that he forgot to keep pulling away. Kirk rewarded him by running his hands up and down the backs of his calves.

“I’m going to fuck you stupid,” he announced cheerfully. “You can either go along with it, or you can punch me. Either way I figure you’re going to be plenty distracted.” He finger-walked his hands up Leo’s thighs and reached with deft fingers to unthread his belt and work on his zipper. 

“But just so you know,” he flashed Leo another quick glance from his incandescent blue eyes, “I’m voting for the fucking.”

Leo swallowed hard, too dizzy from those words from that mouth to come up with any kind of coherent response. When Kirk yanked at his jeans, he had enough presence of mind to lift his hips.

“That’s it,” Kirk cooed, tugging Leo’s jeans down to his knees, “and again.” Leo obediently raised his hips and fingers glided beneath the elastic of his briefs, fluttered delicately over his cock and then slid his briefs down his legs, nails scrapping against his skin and making him hiss.

Jeans and briefs were discarded in a heap on top of his shoes.

“Oh yeah,” breathed Kirk as he surveyed his handiwork.

Leo’s pulse throbbed. The cool air prickled over his exposed skin. He hadn’t even taken off his fucking jacket, and yet he was naked from the waist down. Contradictorily he felt twice as naked, dirty and on display, hollow and wanting.

For a long minute the Kirk just rested his hands on the top of Leo’s knees and watched him. Leo licked his dry lips, head falling back so he could look away from the Kirk’s burning gaze. His back arched and his hips slid forward.

As if that was the signal he was waiting for, Kirk’s hot hands blazed along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, spreading his legs wide. A stream of cool air blew over Leo’s cock and he panted as thumbs ghosted down the crease of his thighs while fingers glided back behind his balls to circle his hole. The sensation was maddeningly feather light and Leo twitched with need for more. 

He rolled his head with frustration, and that was a mistake because away from Kirk’s eyes, he could see the shuttle again. His conscious mind remembered he was in space and when he shivered it wasn’t from arousal. The walls began to close back in.

“Fucking look at me,” snarled Kirk and jammed the tip of his finger into Leo. It was dry and not quite comfortable and felt oh so fucking good that Leo’s whole body jerked.

“Please,” he whimpered. It had been so long. Nobody’d touched him since Jocelyn had him declared persona non grata and it had been longer still since he was fucked. Doctors fuck, they don’t get fucked, not in public and if Leo had known that he might have considered a different career. “Please.”

“Christ you’re tight. Is everyone blind where you come from?”

“Uhh,” he shuddered as he bore down on Kirk’s finger. He did not want to talk about Georgia.

“Hold on a sec.” Kirk’s voice was muffled and Leo glanced down to see him removing the cap of a single-shot lube with his teeth. Kirk settled between Leo’s bare legs, fully-dressed and full of bright-eyed interest. Leo felt like a puzzle Kirk was about to solve and illogically his desperation spiked higher. He slipped a little further down in his seat, exposing himself more fully to that intent gaze.

The long narrow neck of the tube shoved into him alongside Kirk’s finger. His legs were still quivering from the penetration when Kirk squeezed the tube and flooded him with slick, cold gel.

Leo flung his head back and groaned out loud.

The tube was removed and tossed aside. Two fingers wriggled deeper. 

“Fuck that,” Leo would burn right up with frustration if that teasing shit continued any longer. “Quit fucking around and fuck me.”

“As you wish,” mocked Kirk lightly, and he withdrew his fingers with one final vicious twist. He shifted so he was gripping Leo’s hips with each hand.

“Little shit,” growled Leo. He needed so badly, if Kirk didn’t hurry he’d be back to begging. 

Kirk only smiled brighter. Leo was just deciding to smack the smugness out of him, when Kirk slammed his cock into him in one powerful stroke. Fire lanced up his spine and pain sizzled into burning pleasure.

Leo screamed.

A rough hand circled his cock and jerked. Tight pressure caught just behind the head.  
His hips snapped forward and orgasm incinerated him in a blaze of white.

The only reality was the solid bulk lodged inside him as his body spasmed around it. Gasping against the ripples of exquisite pain he slumped in the seat’s harness too strung out to hold himself up any longer. His legs flopped uncomfortably until Kirk hitched them up over his shoulders. Gradually his body adjusted to the intrusion, the endorphin high faded and he collapsed back into reality. 

“Ready?” Kirk asked. Too wrecked to speak, Leo stared at him. Kirk was trembling with the restrained need to thrust, a light sheen of sweat covered his face and there was a thin trail of blood where he’d bitten and reopened his busted lip.

Leo licked his thumb and reached out to clean away the blood. Before he could more than start to think about dermal regenerators, Kirk twisted his head and caught Leo’s thumb in his mouth and sucked. Then he rolled his hips, deliberately slow.

“Ohh,” Leo sighed as the banked fire inside him started to spark.

Kirk bit down lightly on the thumb in his mouth, then pulled back with a soft pop of air. Leo brushed the lush lips with his fingers and Kirk circled the tips with his tongue before swallowing them down. Leo thrust them in and out of the wet heat in imitation of movement he wanted from Kirk.

Kirk started to move leisurely, a steady almost gentle stroke that suggested he’d like nothing better than to fuck Leo for the whole goddamn flight. 

Leo blinked rapidly as he remembers again that he’s on a shuttle midflight. Before he could panic, Kirk’s cock grazed his prostate and everything went delightfully fuzzy again. He was still aware of the red blur of his audience. A whole shuttle of young, smart-suited Cadets and he was the one being fucked into insensibility.

Smug, he let his head loll back to expose the line of his neck and groaned low and deliberately pornographic.

Fingers pinched the skin of his hip and he glanced down to see Kirk’s blue eyes grinning up at him. Kirk opened his mouth and let out an exaggerated rumbling growl that shuddered through Leo’s bones.

Leo raised the stakes with a high desperate whimper. Kirk’s hips twitched and the next stroke was punishingly hard. Kirk grinned cockily, blue eyes set and intense. Leo could almost hear his thoughts, _Gonna make you make that sound for real, old man._

The steady thrusts of Kirk’s hips slowly grew harder and deeper. Then Kirk shifted their positions slightly and he was hitting Leo’s prostate with every stroke. Leo’s eyes fluttered closed and he couldn’t do anything but hang there while Kirk drove him higher and higher. 

“Please,” he moaned.

“Oh you can do better than that.” There was a breathless edge to Kirk’s voice.

Leo didn’t understand, “Please, please,” he begged, stupid with need.

“Please what?”

“Please touch me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” there was a smirk in Kirk’s voice. A finger trailed up Leo’s straining cock, nail delicately grazing the blood-flushed skin.

Frantic, Leo thrashed in his harness. He tried to beg again but all he could do was whine mindlessly

“That’s it,” Kirk praised. 

Heat and friction surrounded his cock and squeezed. Leo came apart.

The world came back with the tight grip of Kirk’s hands on his hips and the hard thrust of Kirk’s cock. His legs twitched convulsively under the onslaught.

Kirk’s fingers abruptly clenched bruise-tight and he came with a grunt. The cock inside Leo swelled and he could feel the hot spurt of come slick and scalding against his hole. Slumping forward, Kirk rested his head against Leo’s sweatered chest. With a great effort Leo regained control of his trembling arm and patted clumsily at the back of Kirk’s neck.

After a long moment, Kirk straightened up and pulled out with a slow, careful courtesy. It still stung like a bitch and Leo whimpered because he wasn’t ready to be so empty. Kirk unhooked Leo’s shaking legs and lowered them to the shuttle floor on either side of him. Pushing himself to his feet, he flopped back into the seat beside Leo.

“Okay?” he checked, giving Leo’s arm a quick double-pat.

Leo snorted weakly in disbelief. Kirk hadn’t bothered to zip up his jeans, just produced a couple of wipes to thoroughly clean himself up, but otherwise he was fully-dressed with a light sheen of sweat giving his face a healthy glow. He was bright, cheerful and fresh as a daisy.

Leo, on the other hand, was _wrecked_. His chest was still heaving for air, his limbs sprawled out and useless.

The Captain, Pike, stalked over and stared down at him as Leo blinked sleepily back. It dawned on him that Pike’s eyes were fixed his ass, where Kirk’s semen was leaking from his hole. Leo whimpered. If he had the energy he would move to give him a better view.

“Nice work Cadet,” said Pike to Kirk.

“I do my best,” Kirk oozed smug as he nonchalantly buffed his fingernails against his shoulder.

Leo decided to hell with not being able to move and swiped blindly with his hand until it smacked against Kirk.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“Ummph,” said Leo, trying to convey how very much that is not the point. Kirk caught Leo’s hand in his and held it securely while he stroked gently along his inner wrist. Leo shivered.

“I reckon Captain Pike is really regretting being an an instructor right now.” Kirk still sounded smug but he kept petting Leo’s wrist so Leo decided to let him get away with it, this time.

“There’s no rule against instructors fucking cadets,” said Pike. “They just can’t do it in private.”

“Wow,” said Kirk. “Why couldn’t that have been the rule in High School? I’m going to have so much fun with this.”

“You can’t fuck all your teachers, Kirk. They fuck you, they can’t grade you. And _somebody_ has to grade your work.”

“You have Vulcan Professors at Starfleet, right? They’re into privacy and shit, no fun at all.”

Pike groaned, “Spock is going to love you.”

“Everyone loves me,” said Kirk complacently.

“Be that as it may, right now I’m actually much more interested in -”

“Oh yeah, can’t blame you there.”

“I’m right here,” sulked Leo.

“I noticed,” said Pike, and the grit in his voice had Leo’s cock twitching. He was too fucked out to get hard again right away, but he couldn’t help the way his breath quickened.

“Hmm,” said Kirk thoughtfully, “I don’t think the logistics are quite going to work with you.”

“Are you saying I’m short, Cadet?” Pike sounded grumpy and amused.

“Oh no sir.” Choir boys could not be more angelic. “I just think it will work better if we try this.” Kirk started to undo Leo’s straps, “C’mere Bones.”

Leo went obediently along as Kirk tugged him down onto the floor and turned him so he was kneeling between Kirk’s spread legs, forearms resting on Kirk’s thighs.

“There,” said Kirk, “much better positioning.”

“You’re a pure altruist, Kirk.” Pike laughed and his hand pressed against the back of Leo’s neck, pushing his mouth down into the open v of Kirk’s pants and onto his cock, and that was a great idea. Leo parted his lips and lapped at the bare skin.

“It’s always been important to me to help out my fellow man.” Kirk was laughing too, behind the mock solemn words. Leo decided he needed to take firm action, so he nosed his way below Kirk’s cock and sucked one of the soft, vulnerable testicles into his mouth. Kirk moaned softly and his legs spread wider, hips shifting higher.

“I’ll bet.” Pike’s hands gripped Leo’s hips and Leo could feel the blunt pressure of the man’s cock as it slid into him, the way slick with Kirk’s cum. He rocked back onto the nicely solid cock and hummed his approval. Above him, Kirk gasped at the sensation. Leo released the ball with a gentle tug of suction, then stroked the other firmly with his tongue.

The hard thrust of Pike’s cock was a pleasant counterpoint to his delicate exploration of Kirk’s genitals. When he kitten-licked his way around the base Kirk’s cock he was rewarded with a loud groan, and he smiled with satisfaction because there was no faking now.

When Pike grunted and came, Leo was disappointed because he was only halfway back to hard and he didn’t want the fun to stop. Pike pulled out leaving him gaping empty and he shifted with discomfort. Before he could pull away, Kirk pinned him in place, grabbing his arms bruise tight. Leo moaned and took the head of Kirk’s cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the sensitive underside. Kirk’s grip tightened and he said,

“Go on then,” in a voice full of impatience. Leo pulled away in instinctive negation of being told what to do, but Kirk wasn’t talking to him. Behind him fresh hands seized Leo and another cock shoved into him. This one was rough, no care at all, but by now he was in a mood where he didn’t mind that.

“Ease up,” ordered Kirk, “he’s not going anywhere.” 

Leo smoothed his hands over Kirk’s thighs to tell him not to worry so much and went back to attempting to drive him out of his mind. Kirk was fully hard and leaking and Leo rubbed his lips against the precum and looked up to catch Kirk’s eye for a long moment before licking his lips and swallowing it down.

Kirk shuddered. His hands clutched and released spasmodically before finding their way into Leo’s hair, not grabbing, just being there firm and warm.

There was a shout behind him as too rough came hard, shoving into him, then slumping heavily against him. Unimpressed, Leo jabbed his elbow in the guy’s ribs to dislodge him. His place was taken by a guy who at least had a general idea of what he was doing. Anticipation built, humming under his skin and he settled down to making Kirk come hard. 

After taking Kirk’s cock deep in his mouth, he pulled back slowly, and as he did so he let his teeth drag lightly, no pressure just the faintest scrape against ultra-sensitive skin. Kirk’s fingers dug in against his skull in a firm massage that made Leo groan with pleasure.

Before he could really get into it, the guy fucking him came with a squeal, which was just plain distracting, and he distinctly heard Kirk huff a laugh. Leo pulled back enough to roll his eyes at Kirk, because you’d think out of all these strapping Cadets there’d be at least one who was good at this. Kirk petted his cheek in sympathy.

The next guy was a grunter, but he was hitting Leo’s prostate on every stroke, so he could put up with that. He grinned up at Kirk, and swallowed him straight down. The head of Kirk’s cock bumped against the back of his throat but he yawned his jaw and just kept swallowing. He paused there, spit drooling, harsh breaths through his nose, until Kirk broke.

Then he just hung on for the ride as Kirk’s hips jerked, ruthlessly slamming his cock down his throat. Throat aching, eyes stinging, Leo whimpered helplessly. Regular bursts of tingling pleasure sizzled through him from the fucking from behind. And Kirk kept shoving into his mouth until Leo’s lungs were burning and it was just so good all he could do was drool hungrily for more.

Kirk came with a flood of bitter cum that nearly choked him. He yanked back, coughing and spitting, cum dripping down his chin. He knew he must look an absolute mess, but Kirk’s eyes were hot with desire, Kirk’s hands were tangled in his hair and all Leo wanted to do was purr.

But Leo’s cock was a hard, heavy weight between his legs and the need to come was beginning to burn through him. He rubbed shamelessly against Kirk’s leg. There was nobody fucking him at the moment, and glancing up, he could see Kirk warding the next volunteer away. Leo growled his disapproval because he _needed_ to come, and there was no way Kirk was up to fucking him again right now.

Then Kirk was pulling him up onto his lap. His slick, sore ass chafed against rough denim as he rode Kirk thigh and Kirk’s clever fingers were stroking his cock, pressing firmly just under the head, dancing over frelleum. Leo pressed his face into Kirk’s neck and mouthed sweat-salty skin

“That’s it,” Kirk encouraged. “Come on, come for me.” Kirk’s free arm wrapped like a steel bar around his back and the hand around his cock twisted and then tightened.

The world burned white and Leo came, gasping his out his climax into Kirk’s shoulder.

 

He drifted back to himself slowly, weighed down with a delicious lassitude. It was only when a hand clapped against his back that he thought to lift his head and find out what was going on.

“Thanks for the entertainment boys,” said Captain Pike, “I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

“Oh you will, sir,” Kirk replied cheerfully.

Blinking sleepily, Leo glanced around and discovered to his astonishment that, apart from them, the shuttle was empty.

“We’ve landed?” he asked blankly.

“Yes,” said Pike, a laugh in his voice, “more or less exactly as you came. Excellent timing on Cadet Kirk’s part.”

“Oh.” Leo thought about that for a second, then settled more firmly against Kirk. “Thanks.”

“Uh huh. You want to get off me now Bones?”

“Nope.” Leo was perfectly comfortable right where he was.

“Uh, little help here, sir.”

“Oh no Cadet Kirk, you broke him, you bought him. I’ll see you later Cadet Kirk, Cadet McCoy.”

Footsteps walked away and Leo decided now was an excellent time to go back to sleep.

“Oof,” said Kirk, “you are clearly going to be nothing but trouble.”

“Sez you,” Leo muttered, “who’s the one with a bloody nose.” 

“If you’re awake enough to give me lip, you’re awake enough to get up.”

Leo ignored him, he was always awake enough to give people lip. When his comfortable pillow wriggled out from under him he grumbled, but was too tired to do anything about it. His jeans worked their way back up his legs and, ow, he definitely noticed when the seat made contact with his well-used ass.

“Three CCs lisocaine and a through application of temperline gel,” he said firmly.

“Okay, you can diagnose in your sleep, I’m not sure if I’m impressed or scared.”

Leo’s hand twitched as he searched blindly for a body to smack.

Kirk laughed, “Come on Bones, let go.”

He followed Kirk obediently. The fresh air perked him up and he could have taken charge of himself but he was so exhausted. Far more exhausted than he should be even from an intense fuck. It was as if six months of Georgia caught up with him all at once and it was easier to just lean on Kirk.

Kirk took charge effortlessly and quicker than Leo ever could have managed on his own, he found himself guided into a cadet quarters. He directed his stumbling steps towards the bed, collapsing face down with a grunt of relief.

He heard the door click closed, but Kirk hadn’t left him and instead was working his jeans back off, and the rest of his clothes. Leo’s ass was definitely too raw for another round, but he hadn’t the energy to protest, and really he owed Kirk. As long as he didn’t have to move the other man could do whatever he liked.

Kirk cluttered around the room for what seemed like a long time and Leo was almost asleep again when Kirk joined him on the bed. There was no heavy press of flesh though, just a warm towel, and he hummed happily as it carefully wiped him down. The finger that twisted inside him was gentle and brought a soothing warmth that faded rapidly into numbness. He grunted with surprise as he recognized the effects of temperline gel.

“That’s better, huh? Sorry I can’t do anything about the lisocaine.”

“‘S fine.” More than fine. 

He expected Kirk to leave then, but instead the other man rolled him over onto his side and slid into the bed beside him. Shock actually got both Leo’s eyes open.

“Whoa, what are you doing?”

“Sleeping. This is my bed.”

“Oh.” Leo considered that for a moment. He knew he should go but he was so pleasantly cosy that moving just seemed too much effort. He snuggled back down. Pressed close to Kirk, warm skin against warm skin, feeling the flutter of Kirk’s breath in the rise of his ribs and the puff of his breath, he relaxed right down to his bones.

After a long moment Kirk said,

“You kinky shit, sleeping together before we’ve had a first date.” But it hardly counted as a protest when he only shifted so Leo could press his head into the crook of neck. So Leo just mumbled,

“Like you care.”

“You could at least buy me dinner first.”

“Tomorr’.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” said Kirk as he held on a little tighter for real.


End file.
